Not All Head Cheerleaders Are Mean
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: This lesson is learned when two strangers meet.
**guestsurprise did this sweet story. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Mollie was the most beautiful and talented cheerleader in the school. She was always chosen to do the best tricks and she was even on the swim team. Devon thought she was so beautiful but he knew that she would never have time for a guy like him. He decided to dismiss the ideas out of his mind and continue to clean out the locker rooms. When all of the guys and girls were gone, he was supposed to clean out everything.

"Man, they need to clean these rooms with bleach," Devon thought as he cleaned out the lockers individually. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Oh!" the voice squeaked in surprise. He turned around and met the beautiful green eyes of Molly! She had on her swimsuit and had a towel wrapped around her. He yelped in surprise and tripped over the bench.

"Woah! Calm down!" She said as she reached over and tried to help him up. But trying to help up a young man and keep a towel wrapped around you is not an easy task!

"No…it's alright." He said as he stumbled.

"C'mon, I'm just trying to help you." She smiled. As he stood up, he tripped on a bottled water and went crashing into Molly again. He tumbled in a heap in the corner and then heard a muffled squeak. He turned and saw Molly's backside and legs sticking out of a nearby trashcan!

"Hey! Get me out of here! Help me!" She called out, muffled by the trash can!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" He said as he went to pull her out, but as he pulled he removed a bit of the towel and saw her swimsuit. He gasped and tried to cover her up when the other cheerleaders came in.

"YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"YOU'RE SO NASTY!"

"Guys! It's not his fault!" Molly called out from inside the trashcan, but they didn't hear her. They pushed Devon and he ended up where he fell down again. Only this time he cried out in pain because he twisted his wrist.

"I-I was only trying to help," he said through his tears of pain.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

And with those words, Devon ran out of the locker room, embarrassed and hurting.

"What's going on out there?! Guys! What are you doing to him!?" Molly called out as her legs kicked as she tried to free herself. Her friends quickly ran to free her, but by the time she was free, he was gone.

"Oh no…" She whispered to herself. "I've gotta find him."

Next day….

Devon was cleaning out the locker room as usual, but with his wrist wrapped up. He was so miserable and at that moment he even let a few tears escape his eyes.

"Hey…your name is Devon right?" A sweet voice asked. He turned around and saw Molly approaching him. "Are you alright?"

"NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He said as more tears filled his eyes.

"Devon, woah! Calm down! It was an accident!"

"Just stay back…"

"Devon, easy…" She said. Molly was 17 and Devon was 15 and all she wanted was to show him that she was not going to harm him.

"No, I AH!" He gasped as he fell into the pool.

"Devon!" Molly yelped. She then dove in after him after putting her towel aside. She saw him rise to the surface and she slowly began swimming after him. "Slow down!"

"Go away!"

"Not until we talk," She said as she then dove under the water and swam under him. He saw her approaching and he tried his best to get out of the pool. He was almost out when she grasped his foot under the water and pulled him towards her. She surfaced and moved her hair from her face and giggled at his shocked expression. "I don't give up easily…"

Devon sadly looked down and then he felt her gently touch his face. He looked up and met her beautiful green eyes. She then planted a small kiss on his cheek and he looked up at her.

"Don't be afraid Devon; I'm sorry my friends hurt you. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends right?"

"I'm sorry…but that's impossible."

"Why?!"

"Because you're popular and I'm not!"

"Devon…"

"It's true! I would only be made fun of! And according to your "friends" I'm only a creep!" Devon said angrily as he got out of the pool, with Molly close behind him. She saw him walking away and then cocked a curious brow. She had an idea! She quickly put on her clothes over her swimsuit and then ran to quickly put her plan in action.

Suddenly, Devon heard a muffled squeal! He turned and saw Molly's legs sticking out of the trashcan again!

"Devon! Help me! I'm stuck!" She called out. Surprised, he ran over to help her but the minute he got closer enough, she wrapped her legs around him and he felt her hands wiggle in his stomach, causing him to laugh.

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHALLY! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"So will you take a few minutes to listen to me?" She giggled.

"YEAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAS!"

Molly then stopped and got out of the trashcan herself. She wasn't stuck at all! Devon's eyes widened in shock!

"Would a bad guy or a creeper try to help me? You just came to help me even though my friends treated you badly. I think you are definitely worth having as a friend." She said as she came closer to him and kissed him again on his cheek. "C'mon Devon…I don't bite." She giggled as she poked him playfully.

"I would love to be your friend." Devon smiled as he then took her hand and kissed it. Molly giggled at the sweet gesture and the two friends walked out to get some ice cream.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just an idea I had! I met a friend by being friendly even though they thought I would not like them. It's important to be friendly to people.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Amen to that. What a wonderful story to teach that lesson! :)**


End file.
